Invader D. Justin
Information Name: Derrin Justin Appointed Name: Invader D. Justin Age: 200 (15 in mobian years.) Species: White Pikmin Sex: Male Eye Color: Red Attire: Purple shirt, grey backpack, black gloves and shoes, navy pants Personality: Egotistical, gullible, determined, corrupt, opportunistic, goofy, clumsy Alignment: Evil? Abilities: Super Luck, Poison Proof, Exceptional Speed Weapons: Dual Lazer Blaster, Atomic Knife, Hover boots, Plasma Grenades, Poison Gas Father: Cloning machine Mother: DNA binder Master: Himself Friends: Invader J. Ameril Enemies: Everyone! Love interest: Invader J. Ameril Likes: Chaos, being in command, being worshiped, domination, conquest, Supreme power,Taco's Dislikes: Feelings, being uncomfortable, teddy bears, rabbits, mice, flowers, the color pink, cute things Background Derrin was a small little pikmin from a planet far from Mobius. However, Derrin is a younger clone of the grand council leader of his people. He is part of an elite force know as I-Gen. I-Gen is a secret invasion squad that the council members created in secret behind the citizen's backs. Derrin was given the task of taking over Mobius by learning it's weakness. He was partnered up with another pikmin who is around the same age he is her name is Jel Ameril. Their job is to take over Mobius together. However, over the time they have spent together Derrin has developed a really strong crush on Jel. But if you ask him if he likes her, he would probably say. "HA! You foolish underling you think I would even consider attracting to her. ABSOLUTELY ABSURD." Is probably what he would tell you. (But he really loves her madly). When they landed on Mobius, the duo tried to hold up an entire town, which was successful as this town was defenseless against the two blaster wielding pikmin. This town was theirs for awhile until a passing cart of three boys came by looking for food. The boys were younger versions of Gamerboy The Spidermonkey, Rex the Chao, and Belku. Justin challenged them as the boys fought back and Belku easily beat Justin and sent him flying into the sky, Ameril fled and chased after him. Justin was famous for being the first antagonist to the Misfits. Justin fell into the ocean and was later rescued by Ameril in their spaceship. In anger, Justin swore revenge on the Misfit's heads and promised to return. The two would continue their travels across the planet trying to hunt down the trio. The two stopped by a local village and did a stick up to steal some food for the road. But, they chose to try and rob a government food court, so naturally they were captured and taken to Zone Jail. In zone jail, the two joined a riot in the prison to break out. On camera Justin was caught stabbing a guard, since he was the only one captured on camera everyone thought he was the leader of the break out. This news became amazing to other prisoners and after they all escaped the prisoners swore their loyalty to Justin for leading them to freedom, even though he didn't. Justin was dumbfound he now amassed a large army of criminals, most of which were stronger than him, Justin took this opportunity and made a new alliance the "Anti-Misfit League". This league would become so popular, future baddies from the Misfit rogues gallery would join during the 2nd Generation of Misfits such as Gaoma, Cigrane, Remag the Monkey, Bulma The Bear, and Dororo Likow to name a few. The government recognized this huge army Justin had and gave him a treaty that if he hunted down wanted criminals he would gain land for free to establish his army. Justin gladly agreed and now owns an island all to himself for his base for his large agency. Justin would stay on this island for a while and even got married to Ameril here. Gallery Pay Attention.png 417px-Invaders.jpeg Invader justin.jpeg Category:Invader Category:Pikmin Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral